Heat Man
is a combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily based on Fire Man's design. His body is highly resistant to heat and fire, and has the shape of a Zippo lighter, the lid sometimes shutting down unintentionally. He has a dial in his back that regulates the power of his flames, which he's unaware of. His main weapon is Atomic Fire, which can produce flames up to 21,632 degrees Fahrenheit (12,000 degrees Celsius) in temperature from his blaster. He can surround himself in flames for protection, making him invulnerable for a short time, and tries to tackle enemies while on fire. He can also spit fire from his mouth. If the player uses Crash Bomber or the Atomic Fire on Heat Man (The latter can only be used while fighting him in the rematches with all 8 robot masters in the 5th Wily Stage.) in Mega Man 2, his life will be re-filled completely. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot created from Fire Man. "Wait a minute... I'll get ignited." Good point: Living Bad point: Burned out Like: Barbecue Dislike: Ice cream Japanese CD data: A robot created based on Fire Man. His body can reach temperatures of up to 12000 degrees Celsius. Good point: My pace (does things at his own pace) Bad point: Lacks enthusiasm Like: Barbecue Dislike: Ice cream Stage enemies Enemies in Heat Man's stage. *Prop-Top *Sniper Armor *Spring Head *Telly Other media Mega Man Heat Man appears in episode 24 of the Mega Man animated series. Captain N: The Game Master Heat Man appeared in episode 20 of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, where he plays football against the main characters. Heat Man is taller (at least in terms of proportions), his main color is red and he has a blaster on one hand. He also looks much more metallic and has a picture of a flame on his armor. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Heat Man appears in the story "Orders to Destroy R", where he, Crash Man and Metal Man appeared to help Air Man when he was outnumbered by Dr. Light's robots. When Mega Man went after Wily with Item 2, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give Crash Bombs to him, which he used as boosts by eating them to pursue Mega Man in the air, fighting against him in the path. Near Wily's castle, Bubble Man appeared in the sea and attacked Mega Man. During the chase, Mega Man managed to kick Heat Man in the water, damaging him because of the sudden temperature change and heating the water near Bubble Man, which had to escape to avoid the heat, making them unable to continue the pursuit. Other appearances Heat Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Heat man also made an appearance in the Dreamwave Mega Man comic. Gallery Image:No015heatman.jpg|Heat Man in the Mega Man animated series Image:SARHeatMan.jpg‎|Heat Man from Super Adventure Rockman imagesCAD5GN23.jpg|Another image of Heat Man from Super Adventure Rockman Image:Cntgmheatman.jpg|Heat Man from Captain N: The Game Master Image:HeatMegamix.jpg|Heat Man in Megamix Image:2-heat.jpg|Heat Man's Original Design Trivia *In Mega Man: The Power Battle, Heat Man has unused sprites showing he has a habit of smoking (not too surprising considering the fact that he looks like a Zippo lighter). http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/files/Classic/PowerB/Unused/ *The maximum temperature Heat Man can reach, 12000 degrees Celsius, is higher than the Earth's core and the Sun's surface. Also, fire doesn't reach this temperature in reality, this heat being closer to plasma. *Heat Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 7. He, along with many other Robot Masters from the previous Mega Man games can be seen in the background of the Robot Museum. *A portion of the background music that plays in the Robot Museum of Mega Man 7, is a remix of the background music that plays in his stage in Mega Man 2. *Graf Michael Sepperin, a character the doujin soft series, Rosenkreuzstilette, uses a similar attack pattern to Heat Man. *Heat Man's stage makes an appearance in the music video "Air Man ga Taosenai" ("Air Man Will Not Die"). The player is unable to cross the blocks that disappear in his stage. It is mentioned that with Item-2 it would be easy, but the player can't beat Air Man to get it. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily